Tales of Raven POnce
Once upon a time, there was a girl named Raven. She is very smart and she is 14 years old. One day, Raven woke up in the morning and got out of the bed. Then she brushed her teeth with a very special mechanic tooth brush. When she got out of the bathroom, she smelled the delicious pancakes in the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen and her mom noticed the steps. She turned around and said " Would you like some pancakes, Raven"? " Yes", Raven said. Her mom served Raven a plate of pancakes and poured the syrup on them. Raven took the plate and ate the pancakes. " Delicious!", Raven said joyfully. Just then, a commercial came on. There was a commercial about WWE wrestling. Raven couldn't believe her eyes. It said it takes place in the WWE place tonight. Raven ran to her mom and said, " Mom, can we go to the WWE place? It's tonight". " Yes, but first, I have to buy the tickets.", her mom said. So Raven put the plate in the sink, went to the middle drawer and pulled out her favorite pink hello kitty shirt and shorts. Then she went to the room and changed her clothes. She came out of her room and stuffed her clothes in the drawer. " Raven, don't forget to brush your hair", her mom said. Raven then went to the bathroom and pulled the brown brush and neatly brushed her hair. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that her mom was getting dressed too. When her mom came out, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress. " Are you ready, Raven?", her mom asked. " Yes", Raven answered. So they went out the door. Her mom called the cab to take her and Raven to the WWE place. When the cab came, they jump in the cab and the cab took off. They went past the remainding buildings in their way, over the bridge, until they came to the WWE place. Raven's mom payed the cab and they got out of the cab. Once they got to the sidewalk, Raven saw a huge crowd entering the building. When they walked to the crowd, Raven saw a handsome boy in the ranger suit standing by the building. His name was Kellyn. " KELLYN!", Raven shouted. Raven let go her mom's hand and ran to Kellyn. She gave him a big hug. " Kellyn, I can't wait to see the fight.", Raven said in her excitement. " I can't wait wait to see the fight either", Kellyn said. " Well, it's good to see you, Kellyn", Raven's mom said when she greeted him. "Well, what are you two waiting for. Let's go in", Kellyn said. So all three of them went in. At the food counter, Raven's mom bought 3 trays of food and a large cup of soda while Kellyn bought 3 T-shirts, 3 hats and an album at the supply counter. Then all three of them went in. There were no more seats in the back row or the middle row, so they walked down and took the three front row seats. " This is going to be exciting.", Raven said joyfully. " I know.", Kellyn said. There are people talking back in the middle and the back row. There are also people cheering. " When's the fight gonna start, Kellyn?", Raven asked. " In a few hours", Kellyn said. A few hours later, there were lights flashing and music playing. An announcer walked up to the rink and announced," Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, let me introduce you to the best championship fight. I introduce, the two invincible, most unstoppable wrestlers, the crusher and the whip!" Everyone turned around and saw two pesky wreslers walking down the aisle and into the rink. " These two wreslers will face each other and whoever wins recieves a golden championship belt.", the announcer said. He was holding a pretty looking belt. Raven couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at the belt. If I was a wrestler, I would win that belt. Before the announcer could speak any further, Raven turned to Kellyn and said," I'm doing this". " Do what?", Kellyn asked. " Fight in the rink.", Raven answered. " Raven, you can't do this. You're too weak to fight. You might get hurt.", Kellyn warned her. " YES I CAN, KELLYN AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!", Raven shouted at Kellyn's face. Raven jumped out of the audiences' spot and into the rink. Kellyn followed her. Everyone looked at them in concerns. " Looks like these two rookies are on.", the announcer said. " Everyone, should we put these two pesky rookies in this wresling match?", the announcer asked the audience. " YEAH!", everyone shouted. " Are you sure you want to do this?", Kellyn asked Raven. " Yes, and I want to do it myself.", Raven. The announcer looked at them and said," Okay. Instead of having a match two on two, let's have a match two on one. Everyone cheered. Raven climbed onto the rink and got to her ready position. The two wrestlers looked at her and then at each other. The announcer held the microphone up in the air and shouted," OKAY! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Raven ran to the wreslers and before she could get her fists onto their bodies, the two wrestlers grabbed her and tossed her in the air until she splat onto the rink. " OW MY CRUNCHIES! OW MY BONES!", Raven cried in pain. Before she got up, the two wreslers climbed the corners and squashed Raven with their big sweaty butts. Then they picked her up and tossed her out of the rink. Raven could no longer move. Kellyn was shocked. He felt his anger coming inside him. Then he climbed onto the rink and grabbed two pesky wreslers and tossed them up in the air until they splat onto the rink. Before the two wreatlers could grab both of kellyn's legs, Kellyn bashed both of them with his fists and his feet. Then he lifted up their legs and the referee counted to three. Kellyn had won! The referee raised his arm and gave him the golden belt. Kellyn was happy. Then he went to go look for Raven. Kellyn looked everywhere til he found Raven lying on the floor, out cold. Kellyn felt his sadness coming inside him so he lifted Raven up and carried her towards the exit. Raven's mom was also worried about what happened to her. When Kellyn got out of the building with Raven on his arms, he found a bench and put Raven down on it. Then Kellyn pulled out his cellphone and called the ambulance. Kellyn felt his tears coming out of his eyes. A half an hour later, the ambulance came in a hurry. People came out with a bed and lifted Raven and put her on it. Then they put Raven in a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance. Kellyn followed and went in too . Then they closed both doors. When everybody got in, the ambulance took off. ****** At Elmhurst Hospital, the Dr.Fredwiskers told Kellyn that Raven is in the room next to them. Kellyn asked the doctor," Is Raven going to be okay?" Dr.Fredwiskers nodded. When Kellyn entered the room, he saw Raven lying on the bed with a cast on her leg. Kellyn pulled out a chair and sat down beside her. When he looked at Raven, he felt more sadness coming down into his heart. Kellyn suddenly cried onto his arms thinking it was his fault for letting Raven onto the rink before the fight. What am I going do do, Kellyn thought to himself. Suddenly, he remembered back in the days when he was on his trip to China. The master showed him the healing technique. So Kellyn pulled out a tweezer and a cottonball. Then he put fire on it and spread it on Raven's leg. Then her arms and so on. Raven's body suddenly moved. When Raven opened her eyes, she saw Kellyn's face. " Thank you,Kellyn.", Raven thanked him. Kellyn smiled. " You're welcome.", Kellyn said. When Raven sat up, the door swung open. Dr.Fredwiskers saw Raven and then looked at Kellyn. " You're sure can heal that young lady.", he said. Kellyn smiled again. When the doctor left, Kellyn said to Raven," Come on, let's go home". Then he lifted her up and carried her towards the exit. When Raven's mom saw them at the front of the building, she couldn't believe her eyes. Whwn Kellyn putted Raven down, Raven ran to her mom and hugged her. " Oh mommy, I'm very very sorry.", Raven said to her mom. " Raven, I'm so worried about what happened to you.", Raven mom said. " I'm sorry for letting you down, mommy.", Raven said. " It's okay, Raven.", Raven's mom said. " Let's all go home". Then they went to catch the cab. When the cab came, they both got in. Before Raven would close the door, she looked at Kellyn standing on the sidewalk. " Kellyn, don't you want to come home with us?", Raven asked him. Kellyn nodded so he ran and got in the cab. Then he closed the cab door and the cab took off. When they arrived at the front of Raven's house, they all got out. Then they walked towards the house and Raven ranged the doorbell. When they reached the apartment, Raven knocked on the door. When the door opened, Raven's brother Jeremy's face appeared. " Well, come in.", Jeremy said. Jeremy let both ladies in and when he saw Kellyn approaching, he asked, " Who's that boy?". Raven popped out her answer and said, " Jeremy, this is my friend, Kellyn". " Nice to meet you, Kellyn.", Jeremy said when he shooked Kellyn's hand. " Come on, Kellyn. There's other people I want you to meet. Raven introduced him to her relatives: her stepfather and her sister. Kellyn shooked both their hands in their joy and happiness. For the rest of the night, they played games, watched T.V., ate dinner, and laughed. When it's time for bed, Raven escorted Kellyn to her room. Raven showed Kellyn a bed made out of cushions. " I made you a bed.", Raven said. Before Raven would climb up to her bed, Kellyn pulled out a T-shirt and a hat. " Here Raven, these are for you.", Kellyn said when he handed them over to Raven. " Thank you.", Raven thanked him. She putted them on her bed. When Raven climbed to her bed, Kellyn blowed her a kiss goodnight. Then Raven turned off the light and they fell fast asleep. Category:Fan Fiction